1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF plasma processing reactors and, more particularly, to an inventive plasma reactor which uses a radio frequency (RF) energy source and a multiple coil antenna for inductively coupling the associated RF electromagnetic wave to the plasma.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The trend toward increasingly dense integrated geometries has resulted in components and devices of very small geometry which are electrically sensitive and susceptible to damage when subjected to wafer sheath voltages as small as approximately 200-300 volts due to energetic particle bombardment or radiation. Unfortunately, such voltages are of smaller magnitude than the voltages to which the circuit components are subjected during standard integrated circuit fabrication processes.
Structures such as MOS capacitors and transistors fabricated for advanced devices have very thin (thickness &lt;200 Angstroms) gate oxides. These devices may be damaged by charge-up, resulting in gate breakdown. This can occur in a plasma process when neutralization of surface charge does not occur, by non-uniform plasma potential/or density, or by large RF displacement currents. Conductors such as interconnect lines may be damaged for similar reasons as well.
RF Systems
Consider first prior art semiconductor processing systems such as CVD (chemical vapor deposition) and RIE (reactive ion etching) reactor systems. These systems may use radio frequency energy at low frequencies from about 10-500 kHz up to higher frequencies of about 13.56-40.68 MHz. Below about 1 MHz, ions and electrons can be accelerated by the oscillating electric field, and by any steady state electric field developed in the plasma. At such relatively low frequencies, the electrode sheath voltage product at the wafers typically is up to one or more kilovolts peak, which is much higher than the damage threshold of 200-300 volts. Above several MHz, electrons are still able to follow the changing electric field. More massive ions are not able to follow the changing field, but are accelerated by steady state electric fields. In this frequency range (and at practical gas pressures and power levels), steady state sheath voltages are in the range of several hundred volts to 1,000 volts or more.
Magnetic Field-Enhancement
A favorite approach for decreasing the bias voltage in RF systems involves applying a magnetic field to the plasma. This B field confines the electrons to the region near the surface of the wafer and increases the ion flux density and ion current and, thus, reduces the voltage and ion energy requirements. By way of comparison, an exemplary non-magnetic RIE process for etching silicon dioxide might use RF energy applied at 13.56 MHz, an asymmetrical system of 10-15 liters volume, 50 millitorr pressure and an anode area to wafer-support cathode area ratio of approximately (8-10) to 1, and develop wafer (cathode) sheath voltage of approximately 800 volts. The application of a magnetic field of 60 gauss may decrease the bias voltage approximately 25-30 percent, from 800 volts to about 500-600 volts, while increasing the etch rate by as much as about 50 percent.
However, the application of a stationary B field parallel to the wafer develops an E.times.B ion/electron drift and an associated plasma density gradient which is directed diametrically across the wafer. The plasma gradient causes non-uniform etching, deposition and other film properties across the wafer. The non-uniformities may be decreased by rotating the magnetic field around the wafer, typically either by mechanical movement of permanent magnets, or by using pairs of electromagnetic coils which are driven in quadrature, 90 degrees out of phase, or by instantaneously controlling the current in pairs of coils to step or otherwise move the magnetic field at a controlled rate. However, although rotating the field reduces the non-uniformity gradient, typically some degree of non-uniformity remains.
Furthermore, it is difficult to pack coils and, in particular, to pack two or more pairs of coils about a chamber and to achieve a compact system, especially when using a Helmholtz coil configuration and/or a multi-chamber system of individual magnetic-enhanced reactor chambers surrounding a common loadlock.
A unique reactor system which has the capability to instantaneously and selectively alter the magnetic field strength and direction, and which is designed for use in compact multi-chamber reactor systems, is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,683, issued Jun. 27, 1989, in the name of inventors Cheng et al.
Microwave/ECR Systems
Microwave and microwave ECR (electron cyclotron resonance) systems use microwave energy of frequencies &gt;800 MHz and, typically, a frequency of 2.45 GHz to excite the plasma. This technique produces a high density plasma, but low particle energies which may be below the minimum reaction threshold energy for many processes, such as the reactive ion etching of silicon dioxide. To compensate, energy-enhancing low frequency electrical power is coupled to the wafer support electrode and through the wafer to the plasma. Thus, the probability of wafer damage is decreased relative to previous systems.
Microwave and microwave ECR systems operated at practical power levels for semiconductor wafer processing such as etch or CVD require large waveguide for power transmission, and expensive tuners, directional couplers, circulators, and dummy loads for operation. Additionally, to satisfy the ECR condition for microwave ECR systems operated at the commercially available 2.45 GHz, a magnetic field of 875 gauss is necessitated, requiring large electromagnets, large power and cooling requirements.
Microwave and microwave ECR systems are not readily scalable. Hardware is available for 2.45 GHz, because this frequency is used for microwave ovens. 915 MHz systems are also available, although at higher cost. Hardware is not readily or economically available for other frequencies. As a consequence, to scale a 5-6 in. microwave system upward to accommodate larger semiconductor wafers requires the use of higher modes of operation. This scaling at a fixed frequency by operating at higher modes requires very tight process control to avoid so-called mode flipping to higher or lower order loads and resulting process changes. Alternatively, scaling can be accomplished, for example, for a 5-6 in. microwave cavity, by using a diverging magnetic field to spread out the plasma flux over a larger area. This method reduces effective power density and thus plasma density.
HF Transmission Line System
Previously mentioned, commonly assigned parent U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,466 is incorporated by reference. This incorporated application discloses a high frequency VHF/UHF reactor system in which the reactor chamber itself is configured in part as a transmission line structure for applying high frequency plasma generating energy to the chamber from a matching a network. The unique integral transmission line structure permits satisfaction of the requirements of a very short transmission line between the matching network and the load and permits the use of relatively high frequencies, 50 to 800 MHz. It enables the efficient, controllable application of RF plasma generating energy to the plasma electrodes for generating commercially acceptable etch and deposition rates at relatively low ion energies and low sheath voltages. The relatively low voltages reduce the probability of damage to electrically sensitive small geometry semiconductor devices. The VHF/UHF system avoids various other prior art shortcomings, such as the above-described scalability and power limitations.